Acropolis
Acropolis 'is the fictional city in Criminal Case series – Criminal Case: Justice Department, it is the primary setting of the series. There are 12 districts in the city, 6 cases in each one, making up 72 cases in the series. The city's police department is called Acropolis Justice Defence Force, the player works as a police consultant in the Homicide Department. Districts 'Uptown Acropolis: The first district, Uptown Acropolis , is the rural area of the city. It is where Greenstone National Park, a nature reserve, is located. The district focuses on Cerebrum Laboratories, a neurological clinic, and their suspicious activities in the reserve. The uptown area is also the home base of new age technological company, Park Inc. (Case 1 - 6 are played in this district) 'Crown Estates:' The second district, Crown Estates , is an urban development area. The player settles down in the estate, only to discover a decaying body in the house. This leads the police to encounter an old enemy of the player – the Utopian cult. (Case 7 - 12 are played in this district) Eternity Resort Serving as the third district, the Eternity Resort is Acropolis' main tourist resort spot, lined with the white coastline, meeting with the turquoise water, as well as having several serene sceneries that make it the number one resort. However, the police have arrived here to look beyond the peaceful picture and uncover the dark secrets involving the Utopian Cult. (Case 13 - 18 are played in this district) 'Midtown Acropolis:' The fourth area, Midtown Acropolis , is mainly an industrial area – factories and warehouses. It is also famous for holding several events, including the annual Midtown Marathon, Ivywood Red Carpet and among other things. The player and the team discover that the Utopian cult plans to unleash its ominous plan in Midtown Acropolis to embark their journey to take over the city. (Case 19 - 24 are played in this district) 'Chinatown:' Upon defeating the Utopian cult, the player and the team are required to investigate the secret society behind the cult's revival - Novus Ordo Saeclorum. However, the team were also assigned to organise the protection for the Acropolitan Chancellor's meeting with the Chinese Ambassador from a Chinese liberation group. Therefore, they were sent to the fifth distrtict with the Oriental theme - Chinatown. (Case 25 - 30 are played in this district) 'Aphroditopolis:' After settling down the conflict in Chinatown, the police team heads on to Aphroditopolis, in pursuit of Novus Ordo Saeclorum. Aphroditopolis is the district where the wealthy, famous and fashionable reside. The police were assigned to protect social media company iDol from the hands of Novus Ordo Saeclorum. (Case 31 - 36 are played in this district) Main Street: The Acropolis Justice Defence Force move on to Main Street to foil Novus Ordo Saeclorum's ploy involving Acropolis' media stream. Main Street is known for being the headquarters for Acropolis' capital media company, the Acropolis Scroll. (Case 37 - 42 are played in this district) 'Kingston University:' The Acropolis Justice Defence Force continue their pursuit on the evil secret society, now discovering that each member are codenamed and are functioning in five of the most influencing districts of Acropolis. The team start off in Kings Academy, a prestigious educational institution, as they have learned that one of Novus Ordo Saeclorum is at large there. (Case 43 - 48 are played in this district) 'Citadel Avenue:' Novus Ordo Saeclorum continues to pave the path for destruction. The team move to the technological and economical district Prosperity Lane , as they were assigned to protect the newly established crypto-economy InterDollar from the Society's control. (Case 49 - 54 are played in this district) Caltrax Isle: TBA (Case 55 - 60 are played in this district) 'Downtown Acropolis:' TBA (Case 61 - 66 are played in this district) 'Heart Of Acropolis:' TBA (Case 67 - 72 are played in this district) Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Acropolis Category:Justice Department Category:Cities